Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that performs short-range wireless communication, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been known an MFP, as an information processing apparatus, which is equipped with a tag IC for performing short-range wireless communication using RFID (Radio Frequency Identification), NFC (Near Field Communication), or the like. The tag IC stores communication setting information for making communication settings between devices, such as communication settings for wireless LAN communication using Wi-Fi with which it is possible to perform larger-volume data communication than the short-range wireless communication. When a user holds e.g. a mobile terminal, which is an external apparatus having a short-range wireless communication function, over the above-mentioned tag IC, the short-range wireless communication is performed between the tag IC and the mobile terminal, whereby the communication setting information stored in the tag IC is transmitted to the mobile terminal from the tag IC (see e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-068748). The mobile terminal configures communication settings for wireless LAN communication with the MFP, based on the transmitted communication setting information, and transmits large-volume print data for performing print processing to the MFP by wireless LAN communication.
Here, large-volume data communication cannot be performed by short-range wireless communication, and hence when transmitting the communication setting information, which has a relatively large volume, the tag IC divides the communication setting information into a plurality of divided data items. Then, when transmission request notifications corresponding to the respective divided data items, which are transmitted from the mobile terminal, are received, the tag IC transmits the divided data items in response to the transmission request notifications, respectively. In doing this, the tag IC transmits a response notification that a response has been made to each transmission request notification, to a CPU provided in the MFP in accordance with transmission of each divided data item.
Although the CPU can judge that the tag IC has transmitted the responses to the respective transmission request notifications using the received response notifications, it cannot judge whether or not all of the divided data items, i.e. all of the communication setting information, has been transmitted to the mobile terminal. As a result, the MFP cannot notify the user of a state of transmission of the communication setting information to the mobile terminal.